gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Seven Guns
Developer : TGI and Gameloft Genre :Action,third person shooter,fantasy Consoles :IOS,PC Ratings :Teen (16+) Tagline :"Six to Seven Guns." Release Date :7 November 2017 Seven Guns is a sequel to Gameloft's Six Guns.Humorously the sequel ended up "6+1=7" so the game is called Seven Guns because from six is to seven.At first,Gameloft was in charge of this game.But then the company gives the rights to create to TGI but with Gameloft still in the development. Synopsis Buck Crosshaw has find a peaceful life once more.Not interrupted by any visions or anything.But,when a new threat arrives,Buck needs a help from an old friend now the name revealed and a rogue bandit who turns to become Buck's ally.And helped by several old friends,now he is ready for action in the west. Gameplay This game has the same gameplay as the first game.The lottery now instead of refreshing in 24 hours now it refreshes only in 12 hours faster.Also this is the main change of the game.Buck still can purchase clothing.But only for some reasons,some old clothes from the first game can't be purchased AKA unavailable.But,Buck doesn't fight alone.Now you can switch to several characters listed below. Characters *Buck Crosshaw : Main Protagonist and equipped like what he is equipped in Six Guns.He starts with a Rusty gun which has several few changes which is a bit efficient and a Burnside Carbine with unchanged stuffs. *Jake Cruller : The Stranger from Six Gun's name has been revealed!He comes equipped with a different set of equipment which is the Double Barreled Shotgun and the Dragon Revolver. *Casey Williams : Also known as the Lady in Six Guns.Her name comes from the fan name Casey Williams for her.She is good at fast movements but vulnernable against any enemies.She comes equipped deadly with the Impaler and the Lee Navy Bolt Action. *Mickey Michaels : Also known as the Sheriff in Six Guns.Oh yeah,his name is revealed.He is so good at close combat to outlaws and demons but slow but when he uses a horse oh yeah,speed is doubled!He comes equipped with a Lawmaker Revolver and the Cannon Gun. *Zedock : Returning character from Six Guns which is actually a boss character.But now he joins Buck's side.His name is not created.It is already in Six Guns.He specializes in destroying stuff with a lot of awesome scientific but destroys demon weapons.He still have his Flamethrower.With addition of the Hellraisers melee weapons from Six Guns. *Carson Malanoche : Well he sounds like someone from Fort Malanoche in Six Guns.Well he is the son of the Fort Malanoche creator.A bandit that actually developed in the game from the Grave Robbers in Six Gun's story.He uses a mix of Outlaw equipment except for the head and boots which he uses the Rogue Equipment's.He came armed with Dual Guns and the Triple Barrel Terror. *Marty Shooteye : Pretty funny name.But deadly at long range.Can be said as the sniper class in this game.He uses a full metal Jacket while others,he uses the Mexican Equipment.He comes equipped with an Eagle Eye Sniper Rifle and surprisingly to defend himself against enemies in close range he uses Doom Bringers! New Weapons As seen above some old weapons from Six Guns will appear along with the Winter Update equipments. So here's the new weapons. *Blunderbuss *Heavy Cannon *Bazooka (XD) *Flare Gun *Razor Barrager Guns *Torcher Rifle *Assasination Revolver *Machete *Sledgehammer *Steam Breakers *Machine Pistol *Triple Barreled Rifle *Minigun *Machine Rifle *Light Machine Gun New Mounts Not just horses!Machines are now gruesome! *Ranch Bull *Super Bull *Mechanical Rhino (Ha?) *Racing Trotter *Mega Rhino *Outlaw"s Runner *Rudolph the Reindeer *Steam Tank *Steam Car New Enemies Outlaws and Bandits returns.But Demons make their way back with some new troops. *Imp *Zombie *Poltergeist *Apparition *Chupacabra *Bigfoot *Yeti Trivia *This is the 3rd game contributed by TGI since it is not TGI's game but Gameloft's. Category:TGI Category:IOS games Category:PC Games Category:2017 games